The objective of an External Quality Assurance Program Oversight Laboratory (EQAPOL) is to maintain and update activities carried out under the Laboratory Support for AIDS Vaccine and Other Prevention Trials contract to expand functions to include support for development of the following: (1) Peripheral blood mononuclear cell (PBMC) EQA program; (2) ELISpot EQA Program; (3) Flow Cytometry EQA Program; and (4) Establish and Characterize Unique Clade Specific HIV Virus Panels all in support of identifying a candidate HIV vaccine.